The Valentines Day Surprise
by sweetdesire842
Summary: A collection of short story's involving the InuYasha crew on valentines day. Each page is its own short story please enjoy the holiday collection.
1. Chapter 1

**~ The Valentines day surprise (General Inu No Tashio)~**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.

General Inu no Tashio came home from a hard days work. He placed his briefcase and house keys on the kitchen counter and groaned. His mate was away on vacation with some girlfriends he had wholeheartedly agreed to it. He was now regretting that agreement. It was true he was in business negotiations and he was arriving home very late and leaving very early. When he was home he was working on what was needed to be done to complete the deal. That didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

He was starting to lose his appetite and since her scent was fading sleep was getting harder and harder to find. His beast was restless demanding they go to her just to take in her scent and see her. His beast also wanted to have it's way with her not that he didn't also. His body was constantly reminding him of her absence. Any clothing he wore from the waist down seemed to irritate him and wearing nothing seemed to make things worse. Finally deciding to cave into his beast and his carnal needs he decided he'd call her and see if she'd return early. He picked up the phone feeling like a heel for asking her to return for basically a booty call. He prayed she wouldn't be too mad at him as the phone continued to ring. Unfortunately, he never found out the call went straight to voicemail. He growled in annoyance and slammed the phone down. He was too angry to try to sleep so he went to the Dojo and did a vigorous workout. He decided it would be best that he showered before going to bed. He wanted to preserve what little of his mate's scent remained. Once he was clean he tried calling her again only to get voicemail again. He himself seemed to have a message from her on his phone. Hearing her voice had settled him down. They were having a good time at a theater and she had turned the phone off. Figuring she was still watching her entertainment he went to the kitchen. However, when he looked at the last meal she made for him in the fridge he suddenly lost his appetite.

Deciding he should try to get some rest he made his way to their bedroom. He hated sleeping in the room alone he couldn't wait for her to return. He went into the adjoining bathroom connected to both the hall and the bedroom. He got on his pajama's and brushed his teeth. He made his way into their dark bedroom. He turned on the light he had to blink several times to make sure he was seeing correctly. There sitting in the middle of the bed wearing next to nothing was his mate. A shy smile lit her face as she said, "You sounded like you needed me."

He growled huskily as he literally charged the bed and pinned her to it kissing her. The kiss was passionate and had a feverish pace until he broke for air and looked in her eyes. He wanted to say something anything to show how grateful he was that she had returned to him for the night at least. However, the moment he went to say something she covered his mouth with a finger. She the wrapped a leg around his hip and ground into him. A lust filled growl erupted from his chest as he attacked her neck with his passion. She smirked whispering in his ear, "I think you need some immediate tension release we can talk later."

He only nodded in agreement and shredded the silver teddy she had been wearing. He then stripped himself of his own clothes before seating himself fully inside of her. "God, I love you!" He exclaimed as he lost himself in the feel of her body. He went straight for what he knew she liked what would give them both what they needed quickly. Sure enough, she reached her peak and tightening of her body around him caused him to reach his. As he started to come down from his high his eyes widened in the realization that his beast had caused him to knot within her. They were now joined until either his beast or his body released her.

He heard her voice say, "Love happy valentines day." He replied, "Happy valentines day indeed. It seems that I have knotted love I hope you don't mind an unplanned pregnancy."

She laughed before saying, "It seems as if you will have some explaining to do. I don't think you will be able to work anytime soon." He growled in annoyance his beast knew they had been working this hard for a reason. Thankfully everything was done and had been sent to the office. He smirked at her saying, "No worries dear my vice president can present my work. I will just tell him that I am mating my in season bitch he will understand."

She blushed and swatted his arm before saying, "Seriously love, I don't know what I am going to do with you." The most lustful look came across his face as preceded to show her exactly what she could do with him. Neither were seen for the next four days and when he finally did leave the house he strutted like a peacock. Why wouldn't he, he had been successful and she was now expecting. It didn't hurt any that she could bearly walk and when she did walk there was an odd wobble in her steps. The fact that she literally wreaked of his scent didn't hurt any either. She called her friends saying, "Next time I feel sorry for my mate do me a favor and remind me of today. On the bright side, you ladies will get the chance to throw a baby shower."

After a good laugh and several squeals of happiness, her friends let her go to return to their mates. Hopefully their mates didn't tie them up for a week like hers had.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ The Valentines day surprise (Miroku) ~**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.

Miroku went from village to Village. He did work as a Monk to earn his stay often leaving when there was no more available work. He often left with items he earned from vanquishing evil spirits. Alas, all too soon he was having to move on to the next village. He often asked all the available village women to bear him a son. None had ever taken him up on the offer. He more often got called a hentai and slapped across the face for his accursed hand. Sometimes he had to fake being needed in a village. He hated being dishonest but he knew he had to. If he didn't he wouldn't be offered a place to stay or food to eat. He liked it better when the village actually needed him and he could earn his keep. He finally had found a village that really needed him. The village Miko was overwhelmed dealing with a large number of sick. He helped her heal many until a large majority had recovered in health. They had moved the remaining sick to the edge of town so that the healthy people wouldn't get sick again. As healthy outnumbered sick the Village Miko changed her duties to just bringing supplies and returning to make sure the healthy stay that way. Slowly the remaining sick became healthy until there was only one family remaining.

He finally had found a village that really needed him. The village Miko was overwhelmed dealing with a large number of sick. He helped her heal many until a large majority had recovered in health. They had moved the remaining sick to the edge of town so that the healthy people wouldn't get sick again. As healthy outnumbered sick the Village Miko changed her duties to just bringing supplies and returning to make sure the healthy stay that way. Slowly the remaining sick became healthy until there was only one family remaining. After a while, the whole family but one was well it concerned him greatly that this male wasn't improving. It really puzzled Miroku as the male seemed healthy but had no strength. He didn't seem to sleep or eat either no matter what he did. He had consulted the village Miko quite a few times on what to do and even she was stumped. He started praying over the man and even did some heavy chanting in an effort to gain in site to why he wasn't recovering.

One day during his prayers and chanting the man grabbed his arm. He looked down with concern as the man locked eyes with his. His voice soft and weak from lack of use. He pulled Miroku closer as he said, "I have a request Monk and I am sure you will honor it." Miroku pause in his chanting confused as to what the man wanted. Figuring it was the man's last request should he die he nodded for the man to continue. He looked at the Monk saying, "My wife and I are newlyweds. I believe it's a member of my family poisoning me. I have several brothers my will is written so that whoever marries my widowed bride gains my earthly possessions. However, there is a condition should my bride conceive or we already have a child the child is to gain all. My earthly possessions held until the child comes of age."

Miroku thought over what the man was saying and couldn't argue with him it was the only thing that made any sense. He believed he could trust the village Miko and the man's wife she was truly devoted to the male. It was late but first thing in the morning he'd send all but the man's wife and himself away. They'd clean the whole house and only eat what had been set aside for the family. He'd have to go find new herbal supplies for the man right away. He was about to say something when the man touched him saying, "I have heard a rumor that you have an afflicted hand and ask the village ladies to bear your child. I am proposing that you act on my behalf and conceive a child with my wife. I am not strong enough to do so anymore. I want you to keep me going long enough to be sure she is with child. Then I want you to allow this to end. I will never return to what I once was it's far too late."

Miroku shook his head no. Refusing to do as the man desired not that he didn't want to. He just couldn't bring himself to be with a married woman. He definitely didn't want to pretend to be her husband while the man lay dying. All while keeping him alive only so that she would get pregnant. With great sadness, he looked at the man saying, "I can't do as you ask. It would be breaking every rule a Monk is supposed to live by."

The man sighed pleading with Miroku, "Would you at least pray on it. I suspect that should my wife turn up pregnant I'd likely fully recover. So whoever is doing this won't have to care for her. I'd treat it as mine and I wouldn't treat her any differently." Miroku sighed in defeat responding, "I will pray on it but I make no promises."

It took weeks of prayer, thought and watching the man's wife for Miroku to know he had a desire for the loving, caring, and gentle woman. Even in the kimono, she wore he could tell she had the kind of figure any man would want. The more he saw her bend over and do everyday chores the more he wanted her. The more he prayed on it the harder it got to tell the man no. Finally, he caved in no longer able to fight the desire he had for the woman it didn't hurt any that he also had a plan. Now fully prepared he went to the man that night. He sat by the man's bedside sighing before he said, "I will agree to your proposal however, I will only finish things up so your wife is satisfied."

The man sighed but understood this was the best the monk could do for him. He smiled replying, "I thank you for making a concession in my case. I am sure the Kami's will see this act as a good deed and reward you." Between the two of them, they discussed how things would work. The husband would start and he'd use a cue word when the Miroku would take over until his wife finished. This was to ensure his seed took in his wife's body and surprisingly everything went smoothly. Every night the man was able Miroku entered her from behind and she believed it was her husband. Once the man was well enough to return to the village Miroku left the family in the care of the village Miko. He Promised to stay a few days to ensure there wasn't a relapse. He was stunned one night when he found her in his room so he asked, "Is everything ok?"

She approached him, her hand running across his chest saying, "Everything is fine Miroku I just wanted you." she pushed him towards the bed climbing on top of him grinding herself into him before adding, "I know you it was you and not my husband. My husband finally admitted to me what he talked you into. Now I want one night with you alone in return."

He wasn't sure how his top got open but her hands on his bare chest were driving him wild with desire. Her kisses on his neck, chest, and lips made him want more. When her kimono opened and revealed her bare chest his breath hitched. He wanted to stop but he was a weak man who fully gave into his desires. He tentatively touched her chest with his hands and then his mouth. He had never wanted a woman as much as he had wanted this woman right now no matter how wrong it was. She touched him and he touched her their bodies rubbing together increasing the desire between the two. He wasn't sure when it happened but soon they were joined as one each gasping and moan and they slowly move together in time. soon speed increased and passion became a blur of sounds and movement until they both reached their end together. The next morning he left the village deciding it was for the best. He had enough forgiveness to pray for from the kami's. It was only once he was on the road that he had realized that the wonderous night he had spent with the woman had been on valentines day.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ The Valentines day surprise (Rin / Shippo) ~**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.

Sesshomaru had brought Rin to the village to take part in the upcoming spring festival. While there she bumped into Shippo who was also there to join in the festivities. After getting permission from Sesshomaru to go with shippo the two wandered around the festival area together. They visited many stalls and saw many things sending some of the money given to them on sweet treats. They eventually came across a woman selling love charms. Shippo and Rin each found one they thought their guardian would like. They didn't believe they were love charms but had fun buying them. The lady that owned the shop stopped them saying, "After you give these to their owners on valentines day you two must kiss each other. It can be on the cheek but you must kiss or the charms won't work right."

Shippo and Rin thanked the lady and vowed to kiss each other on the cheek just to ensure nothing bad happen. They both reassured the lady they didn't care if the charm worked they just knew they would be cherished by it's intended, owner. After paying the lady what was left of their spending money the two happily hid their purchases. Now it was on to the task of convincing both Sesshomaru and Kagome to be in the village on valentines day so that they could kiss each other as the lady insisted it had to be done. They raced to Kagome she'd be the easier of the two and perhaps if they were really lucky Kagome would help them convince Sesshomaru. Shippo smirked as he thought if Kagome could help with Sesshomaru he was sure InuYasha telling him the idea was stupid would be enough to sway the demon lord. He could only hope they were all within hearing range of each other.

It didn't take long for them to locate Kagome and shippo raced with Rin to her asking, "Could we come to the valentines festival too?" Kagome looked at her Kit stunned but as she thought she assumed he was having a great time. So, of course, being the age he was he thought the next festival would be just as fun. However, the next one wasn't kid friendly like this one was. Finally, she replied, "I don't think that is a good idea Shippo it's not really intended for children."

Shippo put on his best sad face the one that always got him what he wanted. Finally, he said, "But Kagome I already got you something I wished to celebrate my love for you." Kagome almost fainted until he continued, "I know we haven't known each other long but I love you like I did my Mother. I hope you're not too mad at me."

Kagome was touched sighing before saying, "I tell you what we won't join in the real festival but we will have our own near the festivities so that we may enjoy the music." Shippo jumped with joy for a moment until Rin said, "Could Kagome Sama help Rin ask her Sesshomaru Sama?"

Kagome moved closer to Rin and after thinking on how to word it she leaned in saying, "Rin your Sesshomaru Sama is a very private demon. He doesn't express himself in the open it's too dangerous." Rin smiled brightly replying,"That is why Rin asked for Kagome Sama's help. Maybe if you invited my Sesshomaru Sama to dinner so that Rin could have a play date with Shippo. I could give him the gift without Sesshomaru Sama seeming weak."

Kagome thought on it before asking, "Can I see what you got him." Rin shook her head no before adding, "It's the same as shippo's I don't want to ruin your surprise." Kagome let out a frustrated sigh going to her backpack and pulling out a small box. She returned to them saying, "Turn around and put them in this box I just wish to make sure they are safe."

Both turned around putting their items in the box knowing they could trust Kagome not to peek. She only wanted to ensure that what they purchased wasn't cursed or anything. Shippo didn't blame her especially with Sesshomaru there were many that would love to bring him down through his ward. They handed the box to Kagome hesitantly. Kagome took the box and felt something but couldn't tell what it was without opening it. She frowned saying, "You both will have to ask Kaede. I can't get a good read of it inside the box and I don't want to spoil the surprise."

She handed them the box back sending the two off to Kaede's hut. She could only hope she got to see what Shippo had bought for her. It didn't take long with Kaede before the two were out of her hut with smiling faces all while Kaede shook her head. The wise old Miko was thrilled at the enchanted necklaces. They both seemed to suit the future owner. Kaede smiled it would be interesting when the two put them on and both saw the truth. It was about time the western lord had a mate and Kagome would suit the male well with a little training. It was about time Kagome stopped swooning over InuYasha anyway. If it worked the way the charms were intended to it would be the most unique pairing, she had ever seen in her lifetime. She doubted there would ever be such a pairing as a Miko and a dai yokai again in history.

Shippo and Rin both excitedly waited for the day to arrive. Rin herself had been surprised at how easy it had been to get Sesshomaru to agree to the meeting in the village. She had expected him to deny her request but here they were headed towards where they would meet Kagome and exchange gifts. For a while, there Rin thought Valentine's day would never come. It seemed to taKe forever to arrive and now that it was here she couldn't wait a second longer to give her gift. However, she had to wait until they were with Kagome the kids had promised to give them at the same time. That was why Sesshomaru had agreed in the first place. Rin had explained since they were the same in a sense she didn't want to ruin Kagome's surprise should she see Sesshomaru's.

Finally, they had both adults together and sitting side by side. Each one giving their charm to their respective parent. Both opened their gift at the same time Sesshomaru had received a crescent moon that looked exactly like his marking. He thanked Rin and put it on. Kagome had been surprised when she opened hers as she found what looked like the Shikon jewel. She thanked Shippo and put hers on as well. The kids skipped off to the fire and once they were sure neither adult were paying attention to them. They gave each other a quick peck on the cheek to fulfill their part of the bargain. Once they kissed and returned they found both Sesshomaru and Kagome kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ The Valentines day surprise ( Koga) ~**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.

Koga had run to the village near the InuYasha forest in hopes to see Kagome. Sadly all his hopes were dashed when he arrived and the group had left to hunt down shards. The village Miko had told him that they had left days earlier. He groaned knowing it would be difficult to track them with their scent growing stale. He didn't dare go back to the tribe in the East. Ayame was there hoping to catch him today. It was valentine's day and she wanted to celebrate by mating with him. He didn't know why but he just couldn't bring himself to be with her. So going home was out of the question. His only hope was to catch up to the group and with his speed, it wouldn't be an issue for him.

He set off North in the direction the scent trail was the strongest. He wound up stopping as the scent approached a human village. He figured the group went into the village for the night to rest. They could have also only stopped for supplies but Kagome usually was fully stocked so that they didn't need to. They could have stopped to help with a rogue Yokai. He doubted it though since based on his senses it was a yokai village. After circling the village three times and not being able to find which way Kagome and her group went. Koga decided he'd stop in the village for information before heading home. He doubted they'd have any information on the group but it never hurt to ask. He'd just have to take his time returning home to ensure he didn't get back until tomorrow.

He had asked everyone and every answer was the same the group hadn't come into the village. Most had told him that there had been a little rain that day enough to wash away scent and moisten the ground but not much more than that. It annoyed him to no end that he had no trail and would have to return home. He decided he'd stop to rest for a while then start heading home. During his rest, he thought on his life and his pursuits. He came to the realization that he was no better than Ayame chasing after Kagome when she clearly didn't want him. With a heavy sigh, he decided to release his claim on the woman to pursue one that would return his affections. He was done chasing dreams that would never be. He decided two things in that time the first being that he was ready to take a mate. The second being he wasn't going to mate Ayame he cared for the girl but he didn't want to mate her.

He got up and slowly wandered around heading East slowly. During his wandering, he discovered a hidden alcove with a beautiful waterfall. The beauty of the place surrounded him and for a moment he stood there in pure wonder. As he took it all in his breath suddenly stopped as he eyed her. She was the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen. He watched her turn slowly as she noticed his presence in the alcove. She assessed him as her eyes roamed his form slowly. It heated his blood as a small smirk graced his lips. He knew he was handsome and was hopeful she'd be his match he was tired of chasing and being chased.

She assessed his form and liked what she saw. He was strong, handsome, and fast. His outfit allowed her a great view of his body and his muscle tone. She liked what she saw what woman wouldn't enjoy such a view. She could only hope he was as attracted to her as she was to him. As they stood there taking each other in she came to realize that she didn't want a one-time thing with this male. She heard his voice say, "Hi, I'm Koga of the Eastern wolf tribe. Want to become my woman?"

To say she was shocked was an understatement she blushed replying, "We hardly know each other and you're asking me to mate with you?"

He chuckled at her, she was so cute when she was flustered. It was true that they really didn't know each other but he did want to mate with her. Finally, after what seemed like forever he said, "I know but I am drawn to you and my instincts are demanding I mate with you. We will have a lifetime to get to know each other. Please tell me you feel the same I wish not to chase another woman that doesn't return my interest."

It seemed they had the same issue chasing after those who didn't return interest in being with them. She sighed and searched her beast for its instincts on the matter at hand. She soon found her instincts felt the same as his. She must have remained silent too long for his head went down and he slowly turned to leave. Without thought she rushed to him she couldn't let him leave like that. She grabbed his arm and the moment his head turned she crashed her lips onto his. Once their lips touched both bodies felt sparks and suddenly felt as if they were on fire. In a whirlwind of heated passion she somehow found herself on the grass with Koga over her. She was touching every inch of skin she could get her hands on. He, however, was growling at the amount of clothing he had to remove to get to her flesh. The more they touched each other the more each seemed to desire the other. Neither could stop themselves as clothes got tossed aside. Soon two naked bodies had become one and the passion continued as the two engaged in a dance as old as time itself. At the end of their joining, he howled to his pack and she cried out his name.

At some point during their union, Koga realized that she was a gray she-wolf. He knew they were breeding with only other gray wolves to bring the population up. He tensed up for a moment causing her to pin him to the ground. She had realized why he was suddenly tense he knew the rule set by the gray wolves. She kissed his lips before saying, "I have been outcast to find a mate outside the gray clan. I can't breed without sharing a mate or inbreeding. I refused to do either so I hope you don't mind lots of hybrid pups."

Koga chuckled before replying, "I don't mind in fact I wouldn't mind getting started now. Right after you tell me your name, my dear." She giggled before replying, "Well it is Valentine's day." She then promptly whispered her name in his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ The Valentines day surprise ( Sesshomaru) ~**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.

As unbelievable as is sounded Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands had found a female and mated her. He had taken his time so that he could choose the best female to breed with. So that one day his own pup would surpass him in strength and power. He had found that this female's only weakness was him and believing that she loved him. Deciding that those weaknesses were acceptable he promptly mated her. The entire Western castle had been shocked when he arrived with the female on his arm. They were even more shocked when he announced that she was his mate.

It was a rocky start at first it seemed everyone either disliked her or were jealous of her. It took her time to get the household in order and win over many of the staff. Those who she couldn't win over she made an example of. Within six moons of being the lord's mate, she had the respect and loyalty of the staff. She had to compete in order to get the position as his mate in the first place. She remembered the long competition that tested strength, intelligence, cunning, and knowledge. She knew her mate didn't believe in love but she wanted to give him something for valentines day anyway. As she thought about it, she wondered what she could give him that he couldn't buy himself.

Suddenly she got an idea and made her way to the seamstress of the castle. It wasn't a far walk to where she stayed in the castle. It didn't take long for her to get to the seamstress and once there she was met with, "My lady how can I help you?"

She smiled before replying, "I wish to give my mate a gift for valentines day even though he doesn't believe in love. I felt I should honor him anyway. I wish to engage him in a chase and possible hunt. I need something to wear that will allow me the movement needed to give him a challenge. Of course, it has to be modest as well my mate would be quite displeased if I showed off too much flesh."

The seamstress measured her and went to work on the requested garment. It wouldn't be easy creating an outfit that could move and cover all at once but she'd manage. Once she had all her measurements and the idea on what she was going to create and how it would look she went to work on it. The lady of the Western lands left the seamstress to her work and headed to the cook. She found the elderly cook resting in the kitchen. She stopped and sat next to the cook who ran the kitchen more than actually did any of the cooking. She smiled at the elderly woman asking, "Would you change our diet? I'd like to instigate a chase and possible hunt."

The elderly woman chuckled before saying, "That's good dear our lord could use a good chase or hunt. I will amend the food for both so that when it happens your bodies are ready. Oh and my lady don't be surprised if you wind up pupped once he gets his paws on you." She nodded and thanked the woman before going to find her last task.

She made her way to her hardest task. Grabbing a tray with a teapot and cups she headed to see her Mother in law. She made her way to Inu Kimi's room tray in hand. Once she arrived she made her way in and set up tea for two. Inu Kimi raised an eyebrow at her daughter in law. She smiled at Inu Kimi saying, "I wish to instigate and chase and hunt. This should ensure you get those grand pups you have been wanting. I will, however, need some conditioning. I believe you'd be the best person to provide me with proper training. I do wish to present a challenge to your son."

The biggest smile graced Inu Kimi's face before she said, "Let's get to work then shall we." She couldn't help but to laugh when Inu Kimi literally dragged her off to her training location. She had never in her life seen Inu Kimi move as fast as she was now. After months of prep and learning how to run, dodge, misdirect and evade capture Inu Kimi deemed her ready. She couldn't wait it would be a full day of doing little things to wake the slumbering beast within her mate. Then as him to take a walk with her and at some point, she'd take off running initiating a chase.

She woke up Valentine's day morning excited she had gotten her outfit the night before. She put on the outfit that had the Western lands colors on it. She made her way to breakfast sitting next to her mate enjoying his shocked expression. Of course, it was only there for a millisecond before his mask was back in place. She knew he was pleased that she was branded as his and belonging to the West. She asked him to join her and Rin in a game of tag knowing full well what it would do to him. Rin had given him her best puppy eyes and pout to get him to play for a little while.

Inu Kimi was already sitting in the field they were going to play in. She was tending to her favorite flowers keeping a watchful eye on the scene. She knew once her son gave in she'd be needed to tend to his ward. At first, the only one to tag him was Rin and his mate evaded his capture so he would up tagging Rin back. Things were going well up until Rin tagged him and said, "No tag backs!"

He was about to ask Rin to stop the game with him being it but it seemed she wished to continue playing by the look in her eyes. He looked towards his mate in hopes that she would be able to talk Rin into taking a rest. However, his mate's face held a devilish smirk right before she asked, "What's the matter dear afraid you won't be able to catch me?"

His beast was instantly up and urging his master to chase there mate with intent to capture. He shook his head reminding his beast they were only playing a game. It wasn't until a playful pout reached his mates face that he grew concerned. Then she said, "Aren't you going to chase me" and promptly took off running.

As he stood there confused about what to do he heard his Mother growl out, "For the love of Kami Sesshomaru. You were whining to her about wanting to mate in the woods. Here she is gifting you with a chase and yet you stand here staring at her while she runs off like she's grown a second head."

Finally, losing control of his beast due to his Mother's words he took off chasing his mate. He knew she'd make him work for it but this was the best gift he had ever received even if it was for a ridiculous holiday celebration. He was behind his own hesitation and foolishness had put him behind. It didn't matter though he howled a warning to all males the female was his. He was quickly starting to catch up to her until suddenly her scent vanished without a trace. It took him a moment to find her trail and then he was after her at top speed. His bitch was challenging him to a hunt for the right to breed her and breed her is exactly what he planned to do. He was closing in on her again when he found her scent scattered in many directions. It only took him a moment to figure out which way she had gone. Doubling his speed he caught up to her and captured her pinning her to the ground. He shredded their clothes right before devouring her core until she screamed his name to the heavens. As soon as she came down from the heavens he plunged into her depths with a fierceness even he was surprised by. The fiery passion between the two ignited as they reached their joined end goal.


End file.
